1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a furniture device, more particularly to a foldable furniture device, such as a foldable chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable furniture device, as disclosed in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/995,423, includes a main frame, first and second leg frames, two slide rods, two securing units, and two locking units. The main frame is formed as a ring-shaped frame. The first leg frame includes two spaced-apart first leg sections which have top ends connected pivotally to the main frame. The second leg frame includes two spaced-apart second leg sections connected pivotally and respectively to the first leg sections so as to move between a folded state and an unfolded state. Each of the second leg sections includes an elongate slot having first and second ends respectively proximate to and distal from a top end of a respective second leg section. Each of the slide rods is inserted into and movable within the respective second leg section. Each of the securing units has a fastening element extending through the slot and the corresponding slide rod and fixed to the main frame, and is operable to slide the fastening element to the first and second ends of the slot in the unfolded and folded states of the furniture device, respectively. Each of the locking units is provided to lock the respective rod against movement when the fastening element moves to the first end of the slot.
Although the aforesaid foldable furniture device can achieve its intended purpose, there is a need to provide a foldable furniture device with a more simple and reliable structure.